Laser cooled atoms are the basis for a class of precision sensors, including precision clocks, magnetometers, gyroscopes, and accelerometers. Frequently, cold atom sensors include large vacuum chambers that isolate the atoms from the ambient environment and provide a platform for mounting lasers and optics to the body of the cold atom sensor. Recent efforts to miniaturize cold atom sensors have made progress in reducing size, but are based on physics packages that require traditional machining processes which are slow and costly.